Doomsday Legion: Rescuing Free Criminals
by Hope The Victor
Summary: The Doomsday Legion, having begun their own Search for the Olympus XII, take a detour to save the Reformed Society, and show a sign of things to come in the future.


"Now...welcome once again to the news of the universes. Now...the big talk is obvious...the huge prison break at that Dark Fortress. Ever since then, the most dangerous prisoners of the universes are running rampant and causing trouble. While some claim its the fault of "titans" the truth of the matter is that the government and others are using this lie to cover for their own failure. Now...we have with us tonight one of our benefactors. Head of the World Economic Journal and the newly established Universal Economic Journal...Big News Morgans!" the announcer said a large bird man appeared on TV.

"Thank you for the introduction." he said.

"Now, Mr. Morgan's, what do you make of all of this?" the announcer asked.

'Well I say its all big news either way. From what I have heard, the Universal Police is stepping up their game and are making an effort to arrest the released criminals by any means necessary. Though earlier this week, after opening ancient ruins, we have found the Universal Villains, all exhausted and clinging to life. Strange enough, a large number of the criminals they had liberated seems to have vanished and a large hole discovered. Currently, the Universal Villains are recuperating in the hospital right now. Whether or not they are responsible for this or if they'll even be arrested is in question right now." Morgans said.

"However, there are still five convicts at large and…" the announcer began before Morgans interrupted.

"Five….there are hundreds of them at large." Morgans said. "Focusing on a single five is just small thinking. However, there is more news to uncover. Recently, we have discovered criminal records of the now deceased Diablo aka Diego Avez. With the new leader of Talentcorp having no criminal background, they will be spared. However, this is bad news for the three criminals he choose to release. There has been a new arrest order placed for the Reformed Society. Pamela Isley aka Poison Ivy, Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold and Barbara Ann Minerva aka Cheetah now have arrest warrants out for them and as far as we know are currently avoiding any sort of law enforcement."

Inside a ship carrying the doomsday legion, Dark Water stared at the TV with interest.

"Hey Squid Face, how long you gonna watch that news channel?" Hitomi asked.

"I don't think he can respond… he's glued to the monitor." AJ said.

"Still...they don't believe the titans even exist. They're just blaming it all on the criminals that escaped from the fortress." Natalie said.

"False Propaganda is the perennial calm to disasters." Takeda said. "But ignorance is not always a good thing."

"I'll tell you guys one thing, if we didn't Lead Amadeus to that temple, this whole story wouldn't have happened. At least we know some people are out there looking for the Olympos XII. I guess some sort of Hero Alliance that formed after Furious Sports." AJ said.

"HE was there, i saw him in the Hockey Event." Takeda said. "Kenshin…" he growled.

"Yeah, we know Oni. Your family and his family are rivals, and you wanna become warlord." AJ said.

"Be silent!" Takeda shouted.

"Geez." AJ said.

"Wait...we just got big news! The Reformed Society has just been found!" Morgans said.

"I fear they will be captured if something is not done…" Natalie said.

"Well were gonna do something, rescue Cheetah, Ivy and Cold." AJ said.

"Why should we help those losers? They're the ones who got caught." Hitomi said.

"Well were criminals too. And sometimes, the right thing to do is help fellow criminals on the run." AJ said. "Besides, we both have something in common, were trying to reform ourselves, I think."

"That does not give us right to help others." Takeda said. "They should fend for themselves."

"But are they not living beings too?" Natalie said.

"Okay...2 vs 2. Dark Water...you're the deciding vote." AJ said.

"You're gonna let that mute Squid face be our tie breaker?" Hitomi asked.

"Hey, he's one of us too. He's got a right to express himself… even if he cant talk…" AJ said. "So, what's your call?"

Dark Water stood up and grabbed his gear. He then pointed to the Monitor where it showed the Reformed Society getting pinned down.

"Seems we have them right now. That was fast. Think I'm gonna hurry and catch a shuttle over there and see about getting an interview." Morgans said. "Now gotta remember, they're pinned down in the Ocean Universe on Volcano Island."

"Well….that was helpful." AJ said.

"I suppose that means Dark Water is on our side." Natalie said.

"I gotta thank him later. He's really attentive." AJ said.

AJ steered the ship and piloted it to the Ocean Universes Volcano Island. While on there….

"All right. Load them into the truck. We need to hurry and bring them in." said a man in an impressive looking suit.

"Yes, Inspector Alexander!" they said.

"So much for an ocean getaway…" Captain Cold said.

"You will all suffer!" Cheetah shouted.

"You are going to prison. You won't be making anyone suffer." Alexander said. "Besides...each of you will be executed once you arrive."

"Executed? With no Trial?" Poison Ivy asked.

"You three have done enough heinous acts to qualify for it." Alexander said. "No more speaking."

But before they could be escorted into the truck, the Doomsday Legion's ship soon landed as the five members rushed out as they rushed the officiers.

"Who the heck are these freaks?" one of the officiers wondered.

"Wait...they're from the wanted list. Five criminals from the prison. We are to arrest them and send them to the Universal Prison. Do so now!" Alexander commanded as they officers charged.

"Bad move, officers." AJ said. "Kung Fu Point!" he said as orange veins showed as he spun and knocked out the guards one by one. "These enhancements are the best! I really gotta thank whoever gave em to me when i see em."

The officers fired their guns and Dark Water, who laid down some ink and shapeshifted into Squid form to dodge them. He then surfaced back in his human state and fired his Splattershot, covering the officers in his ink.

"Aaaah! It burns!" one of them screamed.

"Get the girl!" another said as they charged Natalie and pinned her down. "Huh… that was surprisingly easy."

"Help!" she shouted as vines rose up and surrounded the officers as they were held in the air by them.

Officers with stun batons were fighting Takeda.

"Sorry….but those will not work." Takeda said swinging his sword slicing the batons apart as the officers fell.

"Hmm. Things aren't going well." Alexander said as Hitomi tried to sneak attack him.

"Slash!" she said trying to cut him only to scream in pain. "Ah! He's hot! He's hot!"

"Sorry...but physical force won't exactly work on me." Alexander said showing his magma like body. "You're dealing with a Magma Dragon."

"Magma Dragon?" AJ asked.

"It means he's a Magma Dragon Slayer. Probably from Lacrima." Natalie said.

"Yes...for example...Magma Dragon's...Spiral Fist!" Alexander said leaping as he landed a solid punch on Dark Water, punching a hole through it.

"Crap. That's not good. We won't last long against this guy." AJ said to himself. "Hitomi! Focus on freeing the three in the car and let's get out of here!"

"Yeah yeah." Hitomi said running at the car.

"I will not allow that." Alexander said firing magma at her only for it to be blocked by a wall of vines.

"I'm sorry...friends. But I can't let them die." Natalie said.

"Fine...have it your way. All officers, grab all unconscious men and get them in the cars to the next island!" Alexander shouted as they started doing so.

"What is he doing? He has the upper hand….why send them back?" AJ wondered.

"I am a decorated officer of the Universal Police...I cannot allow criminal's like you to escape. Its better to have my men evacuate… so I can execute all of you! Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Vesuvius!" he shouted punching the ground as the whole island shook as the volcano quickly erupted.

"Thats not good!" AJ said.

"He is going to bring the volcano down upon us! We must leave!" Takeda said.

"Then quit wasting time talking and let's go already." Hitomi said freeing the three from the car.

Acknowledging Hitomi, the Doomsday Lejoin retreated back to their ship with Reformed Society as the volcano's lava and magma reached where the ship had been.

"It appears they have escaped for now." Alexander said watching them fly away.

"Phew...we got away. And no one is following us." AJ said before they heard knocking as they saw Morgans in a hot air balloon pulled by birds and Delibirds with a camera and paper.

"There is a group of criminals who help and free other evil criminals. This is big news." Morgans said snapping photos of them.

"You just had to jinx it, idiot." Hitomi said.

"Now our faces are going to be plastered all over the front page." Takeda said.

"Oh….crap. Will you please just go away!" AJ said.

"Very well. I need to leave anyway if I'm going to make it to the Tea Party in time. Farewell." Morgans said as his balloon flew away.

"Well...guess we should at least say thanks for that." Captain Cold said.

"Well will stay for now considering we are wanted criminals but this does not make us friends." Cheetah said heading into the back.

"Damn...I was expecting some sympathy." AJ said.

As Cheetah was headed in back as sword was held at her neck by Takeda. "Don't be so quick to run. I have a proposition for you." Takeda said menacingly.

And so ends their rescue mission but what is this mysterious proposition and where will they go next? Who knows. Until next time, loyal readers.


End file.
